Beatrice First Day of School
by MeatBallSyndrome
Summary: Ini adalah hari pertama Beatrice di SMU McKinley.  Akankah dia mendapatkan teman-teman seperti saat dia berada di SMU Johnson ?
1. Chapter 1

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Beatrice Malone di sekolah barunya. Dia dipindahkan oleh kedua orang tuanya ke SMU McKinley. Yang jaraknya hanya beberapa mil dari rumahnya. 

Beatrice diantar oleh ayahnya kesekolah barunya dengan menggunakan mobil seperti biasa.

"Apakah kau gugup ?" tanya ayahnya.

"Ayah !" kata Beatrice. "Ini hari pertamaku, tentu saja aku gugup."

"Baiklah, yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah menarik napas dalam-dalam dan segera berjalan ke pintu itu," kata ayahnya. "Tapi sebelum itu, berikan ayah satu pelukan." Beatrice pun memeluk ayahnya dan segera turun dari mobil. Dia melambai pada ayahnya yang makin lama makin menjauh.

Dia membalikkan badannya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Mata … terpejam dan dia segera memasuki pintu utama SMU McKinley.

Disana dia menoleh kesana kemari mencari ruang administrasi untuk mengurus semua keperluannya untuk bersekolah disini. Beatrice melihat papan nama yang bertuliskan 'Ruang Administrasi', dia langsung memutar haluan dan segera memasuki ruangan itu.

"Hai," sapa Beatrice gugup pada penjaga meja administrasi. "Aku Beatrice Malone." Lanjutnya dan segera memberikan selembar kertas pada ibu paruh baya yang berdiri menatapnya.

"Murid baru ?" katanya agak sedikit kasar. Membuat Beatrice menjadi tegang. Dia menyempatkan diri melihat tanda pengenal si penjaga ini.

"Jeanine Parsons," gumamnya sebelum dia berkata 'iya'.

Ibu tadi mengambil kertas yang diberikan Beatrice dan segera berjalan kesana-kemari mencari buku. Dia kembali dengan membawa segunung buku super tebal yang membuat Beatrice semakin tegang.

"Nomor lokermu 643, kelasmu adalah X-7 dan jika kau butuh yang lain datang saja kemari ," katanya pada Beatrice seraya memberikan kode untuk lokernya dan daftar pelajaran untuk kelasnya.

"Terima kasih, bu" kata Beatrice canggung. Dia membawa tumpukan buku tadi dengan susah payah. Beatrice merasa mukanya tertutupi oleh tumpukan buku yang di bawanya.

"646,645,644, 643," gumamnya. Diam-diam dia sangat senang sudah bisa menemukan loker miliknya. Beatrice menaruh bukunya dilantai dan segera mengutak-atik lokernya.

Setelah terbuka, dia memasukkan bukunya ke dalam loker dan segera memilih buku pelajaran untuk hari ini. Untuk hari ini pelajarannya adalah kimia, sejarah, bahasa Jepang, biologi, matematika, dan jam kosong.

Beatrice sempat menghelai napas lagi sebelum masuk ke pintu kelasnya. Dia berdiri di depan lokernya cukup lama sampai dia mendengar bel berbunyi tanda masuk.

Setelah dia memasuki kelas barunya, dia di sambut oleh teman-teman seusianya yang sudah duduk rapi karena guru kimianya telah tiba.

"Hai," kata Beatrice yang lagi-lagi masih tegang. Dia memberikan kertas tanda murid baru kepada guru kimianya.

"Ms. Malone," kata guru tadi sembari membaca kertas Beatrice. "Aku Marty Higgins." Dia mengangkat tangannya dan bersalaman dengan Mr. Higgins.

"Pagi anak-anak," sapa guru tadi sembari berdiri. "Ini Beatrice Malone, siswi pindahan dari SMU Johnson."

Tidak ada yang merespon. Mereka semua hanya menatapi Beatrice dengan wajah datar. Beatrice berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tersenyum.

"Hai semua," sapanya.

"Silahkan cari tempat dudukmu Ms. Malone," kata Mr. Higgins.

Beatrice mencari tempat duduk yang sepertinya hanya tinggal satu. Dia berjalan kearah kursi kosong yang disebelahnya terdapat gadis berambut coklat yang tersenyum ramah padanya. Setelah melihat gadis itu tersenyum, Beatrice merasa dia sedikit di terima di sekolah ini.

"Hai, aku Beatrice," sapa Beatrice yang kemudian menjulurkan tangannya.

"Alicia," jawab gadis itu ramah. "Alicia McCartney."


	2. Chapter 2

Beatrice tersenyum senang kepada Alicia. Dia seperti telah menemukan belahan jiwanya.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu tentang sekolah ini ?" tanya Beatrice pada Alicia.

"Lumayan," jawabnya singkat. Alicia menoleh pada Beatrice dan kembali tersenyum "Selamat datang."

"Terima kasih," Beatrice mengeluarkan buku kimianya dan segera mengikuti pelajaran.

Pelajaran kimia sudah berjalan kurang lebih 45 menit. Tinggal 45 menit lagi untuk berganti pelajaran. Hal ini membuat Beatrice sedikit mengantuk karena faktanya dia tidak seberapa senang dengan kimia. Dia mengeluarkan sebatang tongkat berwarna cerah dan dia menggulung rambutnya dengan tongkat tadi.

Akhirnya 90 menit telah berlalu. Beatrice segera mengumpulkan tugas yang telah diberikan Mr. Higgins dan segera keluar kelas.

Untuk pelajaran bahasa Jepang, mereka pindah ke kelas bahasa. Beatrice yang baru memiliki Alicia di sekolah ini pun pergi keluar kelasnya bersama dengan Alicia.

"Kau ada kelas Jepang hari ini ?" tanya Beatrice.

"Yeah," jawab Alicia. "Aku mau mengambil bukuku." Lanjut Alicia yang berbelok ke loker nomor 646.

"Kebetulan sekali, lokerku nomor 643," kata Beatrice gembira. Dia mengembalikan beberapa buku yang ada di tasnya dan dia hanya menyisakan buku bahasa Jepangnya.

"Kau benar,"Alicia tertawa saat dia menoleh kea rah Beatrice. "Aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling nanti."

"Terima kasih Alicia," kata Beatrice yang sekarang dia sudah merasa agak rileks.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Ally," kata Alicia.

"Baiklah,"

Mereka berdua pun berjalan ke kelas bahasa. Saat mereka berjalan, Beatrice tertarik oleh dua orang wanita yang memakai seragam Cheerleader .

"Cheerio," kata Alicia. "Salah satu kebanggaan SMU McKinley." Beatrice mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Sesampainya di kelas bahasa. Beatrice disambut oleh seorang lelaki muda yang tersenyum ramah padanya. Muka Beatrice memerah. Dia salah tingkah saat mata abu-abu terang milik lelaki tadi menatap mata mata abu-abu gelap milik Beatrice. Ally menyenggolnya.

"Ini Rory Flanagan, salah satu sahabat baikku," kata Alicia. "Rory, Beatrice, Beatrice, Rory," mereka berdua berjabat tangan.

"Beatrice adalah murid baru disini."

Beatrice tersenyum malu saat berjabatan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu ,Beatrice," kata Rory. "Tertarik dengan bahasa Jepang, huh ?"

"Yeah," jawab Beatrice." Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Rory."

Sementara Rory dan Alicia sedang asyik menceritakan sekolah ini pada Beatrice, bel tanda pelajaran dimulai kembali bordering. Mereka pun segera mengambil tempat duduk.

"_Kon'nichiwa, sh__ō__go mae ni asa no yoi kodomo_(Halo, selamat pagi menjelang siang anak-anak) ," kata guru bahasa Jepang yang logatnya sangat kental.

"_Shi wa, sh__ō__go mae ni asa no yoi_ (Selamat pagi menjelang siang,pak)," balas semua murid yang ada di kelas itu.

"Ini Mr. Chang," bisik Alicia pada Beatrice.

Beatrice kembali maju kedepan dan memberikan kertas yang tadi dia berikan kepada Mr. Higgins.

"Murid baru ?" kata Mr. Chang yang memelorotkan kacamatanya untuk melihat Beatrice lebih jelas. Beatrice malah membetulkan kacamatanya.

"_Kashikomarimashita," _jawab Beatrice.

"Baiklah, kau boleh duduk," kali ini Beatrice tidak di perkenalkan oleh Mr. Chang. Dia langsung kembali duduk di sebelah Alicia.

Pelajaran bahasa Jepang selesai tepat pukul 12. Para murid langsung berhambur keluar dan menyerbu kantin.

"Aku akan memanggil Cameron," kata Rory pada Alicia. Alicia mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Aku tunggu di kantin bersama Beatrice," jawab Alicia saat Rory menoleh dan melambai pada Beatrice.

Mereka berjalan ke arah kantin. Sebelum itu mereka berbelok ke loker dan mengembalikan buku bahasa Jepang mereka. Dan Beatrice menyempatkan diri untuk mengelap kacamatanya.

"Ayo aku antar kau keliling," kata Alicia.

Alicia mengantar Beatrice mengelilingi SMU McKinley. Mereka memulai dari kantor guru hingga ke kantin.

"Ini ruangan Glee Club," kata Alicia. "Salah satu kebanggaan sekolah ini juga."

Beatrice memasuki ruangan itu dan mendapati banyak sekali alat musik. Dia memandangi piagam-piagam dan piala-piala yang di pajang di ruangan itu.

"Wow, banyak sekali kejuaraan yang telah kalian menangkan," kata Beatrice kagum.

"Yah, begitulah," kata Alicia. "Ayo, kita ditunggu oleh Cameron."

Sebelum itu, mereka menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi gym SMU McKinley.

"Disini tempat para Cheerio dilatih," jelas Alicia. Beatrice hanya mengintip apa yang para Cheerio lakukan. Mereka sedang latihan putaran helicopter yang nampaknya membuat Beatrice tertarik.

Mereka pun menuju kantin dengan segera. Alicia memimpin Beatrice sampai ke kantin dan mengantri untuk mendapatkan makanan. Disana mereka telah disambut Rory dan lelaki berkacamata nerd yang sangat manis dan polos.

"Hai, aku Cameron," sapanya ramah pada Beatrice dan menjulurkan tangannya.

"Hai, Cameron," balas Beatrice dan menjabat tangan Cameron. "Beatrice Malone."

"Senang mengenalmu, Beatrice," kata Cameron seraya duduk di kursi sebelah Alicia.

"Kau sudah ada rencana untuk mengajaknya masuk ke New Directions ?" tanya Cameron pada Alicia. Alicia menggeleng dan berbisik pada Cameron.

"Sepertinya dia tertarik dengan Cheerio,"


	3. Chapter 3

"Mungkin kau bisa membawanya pada Mr. Schuester," balas Cameron. Alicia mengangguk pada Cameron.

"Jadi, apakah kau berpikir akan mengikuti suatu perkumpulan di sekolah ini ?" tanya Cameron pada Beatrice. Beatrice menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Entahlah, aku masih ingin melihat-lihat dulu, "jawabnya tidak yakin.

"Kau pasti akan suka New Directions," kata Alicia bersemangat. "Saat jam kosong nanti, aku akan membawamu kesana."

"New Directions ?" ulang Beatrice. Matanya melihat kea rah Rory, Cameron, dan Alicia.

Tiba-tiba segerombolan perempuan yang cantik-cantik dengan seragam cheerleader datang. Mereka berjalan dengan muka mendongak dan lenggak-lenggok khas perempuan cheerleader.

"Atau kau mau bergabung dengan Cheerio," tutur Alicia saat Beatrice menyuapkan hamburgernya.

"Kurasa, aku tidak akan cocok dengan hal seperti itu," kata Beatrice yang melepaskan kacamatanya sebelum dia kembali menyuapkan hamburger ke dalam mulutnya.

Tak terasa bel tanda istirahat telah selesai sudah dibunyikan. Anak-anak yang tadi bergerombol di kantin kini menyeruak keluar dan segera ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

Setelah ini Beatrice akan ada pelajaran biologi dan matematika. Sekarang dia sudah bisa beradaptasi setelah mengenal Rory, Alicia, dan juga Cameron.

Pelajaran biologi dan matematika terasa sangat cepat karena Beatrice menyukai pelajaran ini. Dia sering maju ke depan untuk memecahkan soal yang telah diberikan Mrs. Tinker, si guru matematika. Beatrice juga sudah mulai bisa beradaptasi dengan suasana kelasnya.

Setelah pelajaran matematika ada pelajaran kosong yang biasanya diisi oleh Cheerio atau New Directions untuk latihan.

"Ayo, aku ajak kau menemui Mr. Schuester," kata Alicia sangat bersemangat. "Schuester adalah salah satu guru favoritku."

Di tengah jalan menuju Glee Club, mereka bertemu Cameron dan Rory yang juga sudah tidak sabar untuk pergi ke Glee Club. Di ruangan Glee Club, sudah banyak anak yang duduk manis menunggu kehadiran Mr. Schuester.

"Mr. Schuester, ini Beatrice Malone," kata Alicia "Murid baru sekolah kita dan mau bergabung di New Directions."

"Hallo Beatrice, senang bisa bertemu denganmu, silahkan duduk dan kita akan mengujimu nanti," kata Mr. Schuester yang menjabat tangan Beatrice. "Terima kasih, Alice."

"Sama-sama," kata Alicia sopan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga Mr. Schuester," kata Beatrice ramah lalu dia pergi duduk di sebelah Alicia dan disebelah gadis berkulit putih kecoklatan dengan rambut coklat tua yang panjang.

"Hai, aku Rachel," kata gadis tadi. "Senang bisa mengenalmu Beatrice." Beatrice tersenyum senang.

"Okay, hari ini kita kedatangan anggota baru, jadi mari kita tunjukkan bagaimana New Directions bekerja," ucap Mr. Schuester.

"Kau akan menyukai sekolah ini jika kau bergabung dengan New Directions," bisik Rachel. Beatrice menganggu mengerti.

"Baiklah, McCartney," panggil Mr. Schuester yang membuat Alicia berdiri dengan semangat.

"Ayo tunjukkan pada kami apa yang kau punya,"

Alicia berdiri dan berjalan turun dari tangga. Dia berdiri tepat ditengah-tengah dan memandangi teman-temannya. Dia menghelai napas dalam-dalam.

"Aku akan menyanyikan Your Song," kata Alicia. Dia mulai melantunkan nada-nada yang indah dari mulutnya di ikuti oleh lantunan piano yang dimainkan oleh salah satu anggota New Directions dengan serasi.

"_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside. I'm not one of those who can easily hide. I don't have much money. But boy if I did, I'd buy a big house where, we both could live,"_ logat British Alicia sangat kental. Itu yang membuat Beatrice menyukai cara Alicia berbicara padanya. Meskipun dirinya juga memiliki logat British, tetapi logat Alicia sangat menarik perhatiannya.

"_And you can tell everybody, this is your song. And maybe it quite simple but, now that it's done. I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words. How wonderful life is, while you're in the world."_ Alicia tersenyum puas kepada teman-temannya dan segera kembali duduk.

"Seperti biasa, mengagumkan," puji Mr. Schuester saat Alicia duduk kembali duduk.

"Terima kasih, Mr. Schuester."

"Baiklah, Beatrice, kau mau mencoba ?" tanya Mr. Schuester.

"Baiklah," kata Beatrice yang kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke tengah ruangan. "Ini adalah lagu favoritku." Beatrice melangkah kepada pemain piano dan membisikkan sesuatu.

Dia berdiri di sebelah pemain piano dan segera bernyanyi.

"_There's a song that's inside of my soul. It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again. I'm awake in the infinite cold. But you sing to me over and over and over again. So I lay my head back down. And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours. I know now you're my only hope."_ Beatrice menutup nyanyiannya dengan indah dan membuat teman-temannya terkagum. Dia kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Terima kasih, Beatrice," kata Mr. Schuester. "Itu tadi indah sekali."

"Wow, kau punya suara yang luar biasa," kata Alicia saat dia kembali duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tapi tak sebagus kau," jawab Beatrice merendah. Dia menoleh ke arah Rory yang sedang mengacungkan kedua jempol tangannya dan berbisik 'kau keren'.

"Okay, sepertinya kita benar-benar memiliki anggota baru," kata Mr. Schuester. "Untuk PR hari ini."

Mr. Schuester menulis sesuatu di papan yang ada di sebelahnya. Saat dia membalikkan badannya, ada tulisan besar disana.


	4. Chapter 4

"Owl City ?" gumam anak-anak yang baru saja melihat papan tulisan yang baru di tulis Mr. Schuester.

"Bekerjalah berpasangan, " lanjutnya. "Dan aku mau dari setiap pasangan harus ada yang bermain musik."

"Ally, kau harus berpasangan denganku," bisik Beatrice saat Mr. Schuester selesai berbicara.

"Maafkan aku Beatrice, tapi aku sudah dengan Cameron," kata Alicia dengan tampang sedih. "Kau bisa dengan Rory."

"Yeah, kau bisa denganku," kata Rory yang baru saja ikut bergabung. "Aku bisa main piano jika kau mau."

Lagi-lagi pipi Beatrice memerah. Dia menatap mata Rory yang menunggu jawaban darinya. Tubuhnya menjadi kaku saat Rory mulai tidak sabar menunggu jawabannya.

"Mau ya ?" tanya Rory.

"Okay, aku akan menjadi pasanganmu," kata Beatrice senang.

Setelah kelas dibubarkan, Rory dan Beatrice segera keluar sekolah saat bunyi bel pulang dibunyikan. Beatrice sudah menelpon ayahnya untuk tidak dijemput karena dia memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri atau mungkin dia akan pulang bersama Rory.

Rory mengajaknya ke sebuah kedai kopi kecil yang sangat nyaman. Dia memesan dua cappuccino dan segera memilih tempat duduk.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita nyanyikan besok ?" tanya Rory sembari menyeruput cappuccinonya.

"Owl City…" kata Beatrice memutar-mutar gelas minumannya. "Aku sangat suka saat dia bernyanyi _Vanilla Twilight_, tapi itu sih terserah kau."

"Bagaimana kalau _Fireflies _?" ujar Rory. "Kurasa lagu itu lumayan juga untuk karakter suaramu."

"Yeah ! _Fireflies_ aku setuju sekali !" kata Beatrice gembira.

"Kita bisa mulai latihan sekarang," kata Rory yang beranjak berdiri. "Ada piano di sebelah sana."

"O.. Okay.." Beatrice ditarik oleh Rory ke arah piano putih besar yang mewah. Rory mulai memainkannya sementara Beatrice duduk disebelahnya.

Beatrice sangat terkagum oleh gerak tangan Rory yang begitu cepat saat memainkan piano. Dia bisa mengimprovisasi musiknya tanpa melihat buku not.

"_You would not believe your eyes, if ten millions fireflies lit up the world as I fell asleep. 'Cause they'd fill the open air and leave teardrops everywhere. You'd think me rude but I'd just stand and stare."_ Beatrice manatap Rory yang bermain piano dengan sangat lihai,

"_I'd like to make myself believe, that planet Earth turns slowly. Its hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 'Cause everything is never as it seems."_ Beatrice duet bersama Rory dengan sangat indah. Dia tidak bisa memalingkan matanya kepada yang lainnya saat Rory mulai memainkan pianonya.

"Kurasa, besok kita akan memenangkan PR ini," kata Rory setelah dia berhenti memainkan pianonya.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alice," kata Cameron saat melihat Alicia sedang memasukkan barang-barangnya ke loker dan segera berkemas untuk pulang.

"Ya ?" jawab Alicia lembut saat mendapati Cameron sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ada waktu ?" tanya Cameron. "Kita harus berlatih untuk besok."

"Maaf Cameron, sebentar lagi aku ada kursus," jawab Alicia. "Tapi mungkin aku bisa memberikanmu beberapa menit." Lanjutnya sembari tertawa.

Mereka berjalan ke ruangan Glee Club yang sudah kosong. Cameron langsung mengambil gitar akustik yang tersandar. Alicia duduk di kursi piano dan bersiap-siap untuk memainkannya.

"Omong-omong, lagu apa yang akan kita bawakan ?" tanya Alicia.

"Ehm…" Cameron bergumam. "Bagaimana kalau Strawberry Avalanche ?"

"Notnya sangat susah, dan aku belum begitu hafal dengan liriknya," kata Alicia yang mata biru terangnya menatap Cameron yang menyenderkan dagunya ke gitar yang ada di pangkuannya.

"I'll Meet You There ?" usul Cameron. Alicia menolak lagi karena dia tidak begitu suka dengan lagu itu.

"Tawaran terakhir, To The Sky ?"

"Setuju," jawab Alicia. "Aku suka lagu itu dan notnya tidak seberapa susah."

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai,"

Mereka berduet dengan Alicia yang pertama kali memainkan pianonya dan diiringi oleh gitar Cameron.

"_Shipwreck in a sea of faces. There's a dreamy world up there. Dear friends in higher places. Carry me away from here."_Cameron dan Alicia bernyanyi bergantian. Membuat ruangan Glee Club penuh dengan suara merdu mereka.

"_Birdseye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you. Wide eyes will always brighten the blue. Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet braver.  
>'Cause after all those wings will take you up so high." <em>Cameron bermain gitar mengelilingi Alicia yang bermain piano. Dia menekankan suaranya pada bagian 'wide eyes will always brighten the blue'. Dia menatap mata biru Alicia yang terang. _"So bid the forest floor goodbye. As you race the wind and take to the sky. You take to the sky." _

"Tadi itu menyenangkan !" kata Alicia. "Okay, saatnya pergi." Alicia meninggalkan Cameron sendirian.

"Alice !" panggil Cameron. Alicia menoleh dan tersenyum pada Cameron. "Terima kasih untuk waktunya."

"Tak masalah," balas Alicia ramah dan dia segera meninggalkan sekolah.

Keesokan harinya setelah semua pelajaran selesai dan sekarang waktunya untuk Glee Club, mereka yang tergabung sudah duduk berpasang-pasangan menunggu giliran untuk di panggil.

Yang pertama maju adalah Rachel dan Finn. Mereka berdua adalah anggota yang paling menonjol di Glee Club. Terutama Rachel yang memiliki suara indah yang tinggi. Sementara Finn mempunyai suara khas yang sangat merdu. Mereka menyanyikan _West Coast Friendship_ dan berhasil memukau Mr. Schuester seperti biasa.

Kemudian ada Beatrice dan Rory.

"Kau siap ?" tanya Rory.

"Siap," jawab Beatrice dengan tegas.

Rory pun mulai memainkan pianonya dan Beatrice berdiri di sebelahnya sembari bernyanyi

_"I'd like to make myself believe..."_ mereka mengahirinya dengan diiringi tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah.

Di urutan ke tiga ada Alicia dan Cameron.

"Semoga beruntung," kata Beatrich kepada Alicia dan Cameron.

Mereka berdua menempati posisi masing-masing dan mulai bernyanyi.

_"Wide eyes will always brighten blue,"_ Alicia berdiri dari pianonya dan kini dia berhadapan dengan Cameron yang bermain gitar. Alicia dan Cameron berjoget mengikuti irama. _"Take to the sky.."_

Tepuk tangan kembali terdengar saat mereka berdua menyudahi nyanyiannya.

Seperti biasa, yang memenangkan PR pada hari ini adalah Rachel dan Finn. Mereka mendapatkan tambahan poin yang langsung di tulis oleh Mr. Schuester.

"Aku sangat menghargai kerja keras kalian, terima kasih atas partisipasi kalian," ucap Mr. Schuester. "Dan besok, aku mau kalian menyanyikan lagu secara solo."

Rachel dan Harmony tampak sangat senang mendengar kata solo.

"Dan besok kita akan pindah ke aula," tutur Mr. Schuester sebelum dia mengakhiri pertemuan kali ini.

"Terima kasih ya,"_  
><em>


End file.
